Yunjae Romance
by babiesyunjae
Summary: Jung Yunho yang terkenal sebagai pria kaya raya dengan sifatnya yang workaholic, tanpa sengaja menabrak Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun mengalami amnesia, apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae Romance**

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung heechul

Jung hangeng

Go Ahra

Park Yoochun

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang menggeliat halus merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. '' hmm... sudah pagi ya? Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor, tapi rasanya lelah sekali...'' . Namja itu pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan ranjang big sizenya yg begitu besar dan mewah. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih berat.

Sepi... itulah suasana yang begitu terasa di mansion ini. Yah tentu saja sepi karena apa? Karena mansion itu hanya ditinggali satu orang saja yah dialah Jung Yunho anak Kim Heechul & Jung Hangeng pemilik Jung Corp, perusahaan nomor satu di korea yang memiliki cabang di berbagai penjuru dunia.

Dan ke manakah orang tua Jung Yunho?

Jawabannya mudah saja, mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri. Sangat jarang mereka memiliki waktu bersam dengan Yunho, mungkin mereka bertemupun dapat dihitung berapa kali dalam satu tahun.

Kesepian? Tentu saja? Tapi semua ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Sejak kecil dia sudah biasa sendirian dia hidup dengan sangat mandiri tanpa orang tuanya.

Tok... tok..tok seorang namja mengetuk pintu ruangan pimpinan Jung Corp itu, Yah dia adalah Park Yoochun sahabat sekaligus Asisten pribadi Jung Yunho. "Hei kenapa kau serius sekali ? lihatlaah ini sudah jam istirahat ? apa kau tidak ingin makan siang? '' Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Hmm baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu jawab namja itu dengan gayanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat begitu seriusnya sahabatnya itu"

"Jika sudah tidak ada yg ingin kau bicarakan keluarlah" titah Yunho

''Baiklah aku pergi, aku sarankan kau carilah kekasih supaya kau tidak terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanmu" ucap yoochun

''aku sibuk, keluarlah" perintah yunho dengan memberikan deathglarenya pada yoochun.

Yunho pulang tepat pukul 12 malam, yah, seperti biasa dia memang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan kerja dan kerja, tapi di balik itu semua tentu Jung Yunho yang kaya, tampan, & populer tetaplah seorang yang memiliki rasa manusia, dia manusia yang butuh dan haus akan kasih sayang.

Yunho yg sudah sangat lelah pun akhirnya tertidur tanpa mengganti bajunya ataupun makan terlebih dahulu.

Di sisi lain seorang namja cantik sedang kebingungan memikirkan caranya untuk meelunasi hutang kedua orang tuanya, yah dia adalah Kim Jaejoong seorang namja cantik dengan doe eyes dan bibir semerah cherry. Karena terlalu memikirkan masalahnya ia pun akhirnya tertidur.

Pagi ini jaejoong bangun kesiangan alhasil dia pun datang terlambat ke restaurant tempatnya bekerja. Ia pun berlari di tengah jalan raya ''Bruuukk... jaejoong terhempas dan kepalanya pun mengeluarkan darah segar. Sang pemilik mobil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik Jung Corp itu pun langsung shock dan ketakutan. Ia pun segera keluar dari mobilnya, ia membalik orang yang telah ia tabrak itu untuk memastikan keadaannya. Melihatnya tak membuka matanya akhirnya iapun menggendong jaejoong dan membawa masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yah dan di sinilah jaejoong sekarang di sebuah kamar serba putih yang ,mewah dan besar.

"Di mana ini? Heran jaejoong

"siapa kau? Tanya jaejoong dengan begitu takutnya

'' Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu,tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan aku putuskan untuk mebawamu ke rumahku... kalau boleh tau namamu siapa? Tanya pria bermata musang itu

" aku... aku siapa? Aku... tidak tau siapa diriku?''

Seketika itu jg yunho langsung shock dan terduduk saking herannya...

"mungkin dia hilang ingatan, sial... lalu harus aku apakan dia? Guman yunho

Yunho pov

"kau yakin tidak mengingat siapapun? Atau setidaknya namamu atau rumahmu?

Hanya gelengan kepalalah yg dia dapat dari namja cantik itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu mulai hari in kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara sampai ingatanmu benar benar pulih, sekarang istirahatlah.."

''ternyata kau sangat cantik ya'' gumam yunho dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunjae Romance**

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung heechul

Jung hangeng

Go Ahra

Park Yoochun

**Chap 2**

Yunho POV

''kau sudah bangun? Kau ingin makan?"

"yunho pun menarik tangan namja cantik itu menuju ke dapur.

"aku hanya punya ini,maklumlah aku tinggal sendiri tanpa pembantu atau siapapun, kau tunggulah di meja aku akan menyeduh ramen ini dulu"

Jaejoong pun mengamati seluruh ruangan di rumah yunho, sangat kotor itulah kesan yang ia dapat dari rumah yunho.

"kenapa? Kau heran melihat rumahku? Hm kuharap kau terbiasa, aku sangat sibuk di kantor jadi tidak ada waktu untuk membersihkan rumah in. Ini makanlah titah yunho.

Jaejoong pun langsung melahap ramen yg yunho buat"

"lihatlah kalung ini, ternyata namamu jaejooong"

"JAEJOONG?. Jaejoong pun berusaha mengingat ingat, namun ia tetap tidak bisa ingat apapun.

Pagi pun tiba, seperti biasa yunho pun mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor

Tercium aroma yg harum saat yunho akan turun dari tangga, yunho yg heran pun akhirnya langsung berjalan ke arah bau itu berada

"kau sedang apa?

"aku sedang membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan kau mau ? maaf tidak meminta izin padamu"

" oh tidak apa2 "

"sepertinya nikmat "

"kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan"

Yunho dan jaejoong pun menikmati sarapan mereka. Dan pada saat itu pula yunho merasakan jantungny berdesir begitu hebat saat melihat mata indah doe eyes milik seorang kim jaejoong.

Entahlah perasaan apa ini tapi hal ini membuat seorang jung yunho begitu senang.

''aku pergi dulu, kau jagalah rumah. Aku mungkin akan pulang larut''

" oh iya ini uang untukmu, belilah makan, di dapur tidak ada apapun, kata yunho

Jaejoong pun menerima uang itu dan segera pergi menuju mobil audi hitam miliknya.

JAEJOONG POV

Hmm sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak mungkin tinggal gratis di sini"

Jaejoong pun membersihkan seluruh ruangan di ruangan itu.

"banyak sekali debunya? Apa dia tidak pernah membersihkan rumah ini atau setidaknya memperkerjakan pembantu?

Setelah membersihkan semuanya Jaejoong pun mencuci baju baju Yunho dan miliknya.

"Semua sudah selesai, hm aku akan memasak kalau begitu"

Jaejoong pun pergi keluar ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, ia membelinya dari uang yang yunho berikan.

Yunho POV

Di sisi lain seorang yunho justru sedang sibuk dengan dokumen2 di atas mejanya.

"apa dia baik2 saja ya di rumah? Pikir yunho di tengah2 kesibukannya.

Yunho pun mengabaikan pikirannya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya

"HMM Laporannya sudah selesai, lebih baik aku segera pulang?

Yunho pun kini ada di depan pintu rumahnya, ia pun memasukkan beberapa digit nomer password untuk membuka pintu

''krieett..."

''apa dia sudah tidur?

Yunho pun melangkah menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air, diteguknya air itu dengan begitu bersemangat, dilihatnya seluruh ruangan yg ada di rumahnya.

"bersih sekali? Dia begitu heran melihat keadaan rumahnya yg kini jauh lebih baik dari semula

"apa dia yg membersihkan semua ini? Tanya yuho dalam hati

Setelah itu yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kini sudah tak ditemuinya baju baju kotor miliknya. Dia pun tersenyum kecil mendapati kenyataan ini.

Yunho pun berjalan menuju kamar jaejoong

" eoh, kenapa dia tidak tidur di ranjangnya? Apa dia menungguku?"

Yunho pun mengangkat tubuh jaejoong menuju ke ranjangnya

"Ringan sekali? Eoh dan ramping sekali pinggangmu, seperti wanita? gumam yunho dalam hati

Yunho pun menatap kembali wajah jaejoong yang tertidur dengan pulasnya

"seperti malaikat, cantik..."

Perasaan aneh itupun kembali melanda dada yunho, ia pun memegang dadanya.

Hmmm...sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu"

JAEJOONG POV

"Brakkk..."

"Eoh kau sudah pulang?"

"iya, sudah kubilang jangan menungguku''

"hmm... kau mau makan? Tadi aku memasak kimchi jigae? Apa kau mau?"

"hmm baiklah kebetulan aku juga belum makan''

"bagaimana apa rasanya enak?''

"hmm iya ini sangat enak, kau pintar sekali memasak?''

''benarkah?''

''kalau begitu aku akan memasak untukmu mulai sekarang''

''ne... gomawo dan juga apa kau yg mencuci dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan ?''

''oh itu, iya... aku lihat semuanya berdebu, jd daripada aku berdiam diri saja akan lebih baik jika aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu''

''jgn berpikir seperti itu aku tulus padamu''

Mendadak suasana pun menjadi canggung

"yun, apa kau tinggal di sini seorang diri?''

" hmm iya, orang tuaku sibuk sejak kecil aku selalu sendiri''

"eoh, apa kau tidak kesepian? Atau mungkin kau tidak memiliki kekasih? Tanya jaejoong dengan sedikit takut takut

"hmm aku belum memilik kekasih, aku sibuk untuk bekerja"

Author pov

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, kebersamaan jaejoong dan yunho pun kian dekat. Jaejoong kini seperti seorang istri, ia memasak,mencuci, dan membersihkan semua kebutuhan Yunho.

Hingga suatu hari Yunho pun menyatakan perasaannya yang semakin dalam kepada jaejoong, jaejoong pun merasa sangat bahagia.

"Jae, setelah semua yg kita lalui aku merasa sangat membutuhkan dirimu aku meras kau menjadi candu dalam hatiku... setiap aku memandangmu aku merasakan perasaan aneh yg tidak pernah berhenti, kau membuat aku menjadi gila dengan segala pesonamu kau pribadi yg begitu hangat membuat aku jatuh dan tidak dapat menahan gejolak ini lagi, kau membuatku yg haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang ini menjadi sesak dan penuh akan cinta''

TBC...

Review please...

Mian kalo EYD dan bahasanya Ancur ini ff pertama autor soalnya.

Gomawo..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

"Jae menikahlah denganku, aku serius aku ingin engkau mengisi hariku seumur hidupku... aku tidak ingin kau jau dariku ucap yunho dengan begitu serius sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin.

Jaejoong pun berkaca kaca ia tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya

"ne... tentu saja aku mau, aku mencintaimu..."

Yunho pun langsung memeluk jaejoong , jaejoong pun demikian ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada yunho.

Lalu mereka pun saling bertatapan,yunho yg tidak lagi tahan melihat bibir cherry itu pun langsung melumat bibir halus nan lembut milik jaejoong, yunho pun mulai menjelajahi isi mulut jaejoong, mereka saling bertukar saliva dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Dihisap, digigit dan melumat dengan begitu halus membuat jaejoong begitu menikmati setiap lumatan dari yunho

Sampai akhirnya ciuman itu pun terlepas karena mereka kehabisan nafas.

Dengan wajah yg merah dan malu malu mereka kembali berpelukan.

Yunho pun menggendong jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

"Tidurlah''

Jaejoong pun tertidur dalam pelukan jaejoong, yunho pun sangat bahagia.

Sejujurnya yunho sangat ingin menumpahkan hasratnya pada jaejoong, namun ia tidak ingin melakukan itu sebelum ia dan jaejoong resmi menikah"

Maka dengan berat hati ia pun menahan diri meskipun sesungguhnya ia sangat tersiksa.

JJ POV

" Yun,bangun sudah pagi apa kau tidak pergi ke kantor hari in eoh?''

Yunho pun menggeliat , dilihatnya wajah jaejoong yg begitu cute menurutnya pagi ini

"boo, kau cantik sekali hari ini?

"eoh boo? Siapa itu boo? "

"boo itu tentu saja adalah kau? Itu panggilan sayangku padamu, bukankah sepasang kekasih sudah seharusnya memiliki panggilan sayang"

"boo morning kiss"

Dilumatnya bibir cherry nan lembut milik jaejoong, jaejoong yg mendapat serangan mendadak itupun tidak dapat menghindari beruang mesum seperti Jung Yunho

"yun.. ahhhh.. eohh..ahh"

Desah jaejoong yg begitu kewalahan menghadapi kelakuan beruang jung itu.

Tau sang kekasih sudah kehabisan nafas dg berat hati ia pun melepaskan ciuman itu

"eoh yunnie,jgn menciumku secara tiba2 eoh kau mau membuat aku mati kehabisan nafas eoh?

"aku kan hanya ingin jatah morning kiss ku? Hehehe

"ayo bangun yunnie, nanti kau bisa terlambat bekerja"

"iya boojaeku kau ini cerewet sekali?''

JJ POV

Akupun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan buat yunnie,

"hmm enaknya masak apa ya?"

Hmm... buat nasi goreng saja deh"

Jaejoongpun mulai memasak sampai sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"greppp...''

Yah jaejoong tentu hafal betul siapa pemilik tangan kekar itu.

"yunnie aku sedang memasak, tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku eoh?"

"kamu harum boo... membuat aku ingin selalu di dekatmu"

"tapi kan yunnie harus berangkat ke kantor eoh?nanti yunnie bisa terlambat"

Yunho tetap saja pada posisinya, malahan tangannya kini masuk menelusup ke dalam baju jaejoong dan menyentuh dua tonjolan pink milik jaejoong yg begitu menggoda,sedangkan bibirnya sibuk menggigit dan mencium leher putih dan indah milik jaejoong, sementara jaejoong?

Eoh? Dia tentu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari beruang mesum itu

"yunnie... sudah... nasi gorengnya sudah jadi, desah jaejoong"

"hmm.. makanan utama sudah selesai hehehe

"yunnie nakal eoohh? Ucap jaejoong sambil merapikan baju V-necknya yg acak2an dan terbuka akibat ulah yunho itu?

Setelah itu jaejoongpun segera menghidangkan nasi goreng buatannya ke meja makan.

"yunnie jangan jajan iya harp ini boojae akan mengantarkan makanan untuk yunnie ke kantor oke?"

"ne boo... oh ya boo hr ini aku akan pulang malam, kau langsung tidur ya? Mungkin 2 minggu ini aku akan lembur, sebentar lagi aku akan cuti untuk pernikahan kita jd semua pekerjaan akan segera aku selesaikan"

"oh begitu baiklah yunnie"

"aku pergi boojae muahhh..."

"ne... yunnie hati2 yah?"

Jj pov

"semua sudah siap aku akan mengantarkan semua ini ke kantor semoga yunnie suka?'' senyum jaejoong

Jaejoong pun pergi menuju kantor yunnienya naik taksi.

"selamat siang nona" sapa seorang pegawai jung corp

Hmm... bukan rahasia lagi kalo jaejoong adalah calon istri pemilik jung corp itu semua pegawai sangat hormat kepada jaejoong

"permisi tuan di luar ada nona jaejoong?"

"eoh suruh dia masuk" suruh yunho

"yunnieeeeeeee..."

"kemarilah boojaeku sayang...kau sudah kangen padaku eoh?"

Jaejoongpun duduk di atas pangkuan yunho.

"yun hari ini aku membuatkanmu kimbab dan kimchi,dan ini vitamin untukmu bukan kah kau akan lembur?

"ne... gomawo boo..."

"kau sudah makan boo? Ucap yunho sambil melahap rollade yg dibuat oleh jaejoong

"sudah yunnie, kau makanlah"

"dan jangan lupa vitaminmu"

"ne boo, cerewet sekali kau ini?"

"ini kan karena aku peduli padamu yunnie?"

Yunho pov

"jae besok sampai 2 minggu ke depan kau pergilah ke perancis, ibuku dan ayahku inigin bertemu denganmu sekaligus menyiapkan pernikahan kita oke?"

"lalu yunnie ikut?"

"tentu tidak boo... aku meminta bantuan ibuku karena aku punya banyak pekerjaan boo, jadi tentu aku tidak bisa ikut eoh?''

"tapi nanti aku kangen sama yunnie?''

" hanya 2 minggu boojae?''

"baiklah tapi yunnie jangan lupa minum vitamin dan jangan terlalu lelah ya? Boojae gak mau yunnie sakit"

"iya boojaeku?''

''sudah pulanglah dan hati hati dii jalan, ne?

"ne yunnie..''

TBC

Lanjut RnR Plis...Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

JJ POV

"Yun ingat pesanku yah jangan lupa vitamin dan makan dengan baik nanti penyakitmu kambuh?''

"dan 1 lagi aku menyiapkan sedikit makanan di kulkas jika kau tiba2 lapar hangaatkan di microwave dan makanlah mengerti yunnie?

"ne boojae..."

Yunhopun memeluk jaejoong di bandara dan mengecup keningnya dengan mesra

Pesawat pribadi milik keluarga jung itu akhirnya lepas landas.

AUTHOR POV

Yah semua orang tahu bahwa Jung Yunho itu adalah seorang workaholic. Dan tanpa hadirnya jaejoong sifat workaholicnya itupun makin menguar, Yunho tak henti hentinya bekerja. Padahal yoochun sendiripun sudah mengingatkan yunho agar istirahat.

Yunho merasa sangat kesepian tanpa jaejoong, tidak ada lagi yang memarahinya ataupun membawakannya makanan. Yunho pun kini sangat berantakan dan memprihatinkan keadaannya tanpa seorang kim jaejoong. Ternyata begitu besar arti jaejoong dalam hidup pimpinan Jung Corp ini. Tanpa jaejoong ia jadi sering telat makan bahkan dalam sehari ia pernah tidak makan,rumahnya pun kini menjadi kacau balau, ia pun tidak meminum obatnya. Padahal saat jaejoong menelpon nya jaejoong sudah mengingatkan yunho untuk makan dan minum obat,

Tapi itulah yunho, jika tidak jaejoong langsung maka ia tidak akan benar2 melakukannya.

Yunhopun kini sering menginap di kantor. Ia makan makanan instan terus dan tidak mengindahkan kata2 jaejoong.

Keadaan yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan

jaejoong pov

"huftt aku kangen yunnie kangen sekali?"

"apa dia baik baik saja di sana?"

Jae ayo makan? Ucap jung heechul calon mertuanya

"ne umma..."

Iya kini heechul dan jaejoong begitu akrab, heechul sangat menyukai calon menantu pilihan yunho itu.

"umma apa yunho baik2 saja ya?

"anak itu pasti baik2 saja sejak kecil ia sudah mandiri tanpa siapapun di sisinya, jadi tenanglah jae"

"ne umma..."

"jae, setelah ini aku titip yunho padamu ya? Aku bukan umma yg baik untuknya aku selalu meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah ada di sisinya, jadi kuhmohon berikanlah dia kasih sayang yg begitu ia butuhkan... kumahon jae... ucap heechul dengan wajah berlinangan air mata.

"ne umma aku pasti akan menyayangi yunnie sepenuh hati umma jangan khawatir"

"aku tahu aku tidak pernah memberinya kasih sayang sehingga dia menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin seperti ini, tolong buat dia bahagia jae"

"ne umma... aku janji aku pasti akan menjaga dan menyayangi yunnie"

"gomawo jae..."

YC POV

Tepat pukul c1 pagi, jung yunho masih tetap berkutat dengan komputernya.

Kini ia berada di ruangan kantornya. Matanya sibuk melihat dokumen2 di hadapannya.

Jasnya pun sudah ia lepas, penampilannya pun sudah acak acakan. Bungkus mie instan pun berserakan di sofa dan mejanya.

"Eoh lampunya masih menyala ? apakah dia masih belum pulang? Sudah gila rupanya?"

"tok tok tok tok..."

" hei jung yunho, istirahatlah kau bisa sakit sudah seminggu kau tidak pulang?"

"kau ini cerewet sekali, pulanglah aku banyak pekerjaan, aku mau menikah kau mengerti?"

"aku tau, tapi kau jangan bekerja sampai seperti ini"

"sudah pergilah... aku sibuk...''

"baik, aku pergi.."

"yunho, kau benar2 seperti orang gila tanpa jaejoong?"

Keesokan harinya Yoochun pun berusaha mencari tahu nomor telepon jaejoong, akhirnya ia pun mendapatkannya dari sekertaris yunho.

"yeoboseyo?"

"ne?"

"apakah ini jaejoong?"

"ne? Ada apa? Dan ini siapa?"

"ini aku yoochun sahabat yunho?"

TBC...

RnR Pliss

**Buat all readers banyak yang bertanya kenapa amnesianya jaejoong gak dibahas, masalah amnesianya akan nanti dibahasnya selama pernikahan mereka jadi sabar yah...**

**gomawo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jae kau pulanglah, lihatlah calon suamimu itu sudah seminggu ini dia tidak pulang dan dia terus bekerja tanpa berhenti, kurasa hanya kau yg bisa menjinakkannya."

"mwo? Tapi yunnie bilang?...

"eoh dia pasti bohong padamu? Dia tidak tidur, tidak makan, & tidak mandi.

Dia bisa sakit jae, aku sudah mengingatkan dia berkali-kali tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku?

"kumohon kembalilah, mengerikan melihat dia seperti itu"

"eoh baiklah aku akan segera kembali, lagi pula urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Gomawo chun atas informasinya"

"ne..."

Author pov

Jaejoong pun segera bergegas untuk pulang,mendengar yunho begitu mengkhawatirkan"

Yunho yang pagi itu begitu lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, ia pun ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Wajah yunho begitu pucat, perutnya sangat sakit. Dia pun mendadak linglung dan jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang perutnya. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil menyebut nama jaejoong.

"jae..jae.. aku membutuhkanmu..."

Perlahan matanya pun menutup dan berkunang kunang.

Yah... kini yunho jatuh pingsan.

JJ POV

"yunnie, apa kau di dalam?

Jaejoong pun memencet password rumah mereka.

Jaejoong pun berjalan sambil mencari-cari keberadaan yunho.

"yunnie aku pulang..."

"yunnieee?"

Jaejoong begitu terkejut mendapati yunnienya terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai

"jaejoong pu menelpon yoochun dengan sangat panik"

Yoochun pun bergegas menuju rumah yunho.

Jaejoong kini hanya bisa menangis sambil menuggu yoochun datang.

Yoochun datang dengan seorang dokter pribadi yunho.

Yoochun pun mengangkat tubuh yunho ke ranjang, dokterpun segera memeriksa keadaan yunho.

Setelah diperiksa, dokter itupun memasang selang infus ke tangan yunho.

"ini obat untuk yunho nona,tuan jung harus banyak istirahat. Penyakit lambungnya kambuh usahakan dia makan dengan teratur dan jangan terlalu lelah asal mematuhinya Tuan jung pasti akan segera sembuh nona jangan khawatir"

"ne dok, jawab jaejoong dengan wajah berkaca kaca

"yoochun pu mengantar dokter itu keluar setelah itu kembali menuju ke kamar yunnho.

"jae aku pergi dulu ne? Ini masih jam kantor"

"ne yoochun gomawo atas pertolongannya"

"cheonma jae, dia sahabatku jadi jangan sungkan"

JJ POV

"Yunho pabo, pembohong,aku benci... kesal jaejoong

Jaejoong pun tertidur di samping tempat tidur yunho, matanya sembab karena banyak menangis.

" Jae... "

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara yunho pun terbangun yunho membelai pipi jaejoong.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap selain mata yang bicara di antara meraka.

"jae boogoshipo..."

"yunnie pabo ,jelek, menyebalkan... ucap jaejoong

Jaejoong pun terisak.

" i need you jae... lain kali lebih baik aku ikut jika kau pergi"

"ne... yunnie aku tidak akan pergi sekalipun kau memaksaku yun..."

"gomawo..."

''Yun , minum obatmu sekarang... "

Jaejoong pun menuju ke kamar yunho dengan mengenakan apron merah miliknya

"Yun, ini obatmu ...

Jaejoong pun membantu yunho untuk duduk lalu yunho pun memium obatnya. Yunho menjadi sangat manja pada jaejoong, sakit saat jaejoong tidak ada di sisinya membuat dia tau bahwa jaejoong sangat berarti untuknya.

"yun ayo buka mulutmu kau harus makan..."

"aku sudah kenyang jae"

"Tidak bisa kau harus makan kau harus menghabiskannya"

Setelah menyuapi yunhonya jaejoong pun membersihkan isi rumahnya yg seperti kapal pecah itu.

"Yunnie, kau jahat sekali kau apakan rumah ini eoh?"

"hmm... tidak ada dirimu aku jadi tidak bersemangat jae jadi aku tidak pulang ke rumah..."

"dasar yunnie nakal, tidak mendengarkan ucapanku eoh?"

"jangan seperti ini lagi yun, kau membuat aku khawatir"

"ne joongieku sayang... asal kau selalu di sisiku..."

Keadaan yunho mulai membaik,ia sudah bisa berjalan dan beraktivitas. Yunho sempat memaksa ingin bekerja lagi,tapi tentu saja jaejoong melarangnya.

"boo, hanya seminggu lagi setelah itu aku akan cuti untuk pernikahan kita... ayolah boo... ijinkan aku... aku sudah lebih baik lagipula sudah ada dirimu jae jadi aku tidak akan sakit..."

"tidak yunnie... kau masih belum sembuh jadi tidak boleh ne?"

"ayolah jae... aku tidak ingin nanti mengambil cuti setengah-setengah aku akan cuti sebulan jadi kumohon boo..."

"baiklah... tapi aku akan selalu mengecek keadaanmu ne? Dan kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan, saat aku bilang berhenti bekerja kau harus berhenti ne? Yaksok?

"ne...baiklah gomawo boo... "

AUTHOR POV

Pagi ini jaejoong sudah menyiapkan berbagai menu sarapan untuk yunho,

"yun turunlah sarapannya sudah siap?"

"Ne boo..."

"Eoh yunnie... tunggu lihat sebentar bentuk dasimu itu? Pelotot jaejoong melihat yunnienya tidak bisa menggunakan dasinya dengan benar?

Jaejoong pun merapikan kemeja yunho. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kacaunya yunho bukan bila tanpa jaejoong?

Bayangkan saja untuk penampilan dia juga kurang memperhatikan.

"yun, nanti aku akan mengantarkan makan siang dan jangan makan mi ramen lagi ne?

" ne boo..."

" ohh iya ini aku merebuskan ikan untukmu, ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu..."

"ahh dan satu lagi ini aku membuatkan sari gingseng kau minumlah di kantor kau mengrerti?

"ne boo? Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ibu rumah tangga boo?

" tentu saja sejak kau sakit?"

"kau ini akan lupa segalanya saat bekerja jadi aku akan membuatmu tidak membangkang kata kataku"

"eoh, kau mau memerintah presdir jung ucap yunho sambil tersenyum"

"aku tidak peduli kau seorang presdir atau apapun di kantormu, kau harus melakukan yang kusuruh?"

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

"kalau kau tidak mau jangan menyentuhku dan jangan bicara padaku? Ucap jaejoong dengan deathglare yg mengerikan ke arah yunho"

"apa kau sudah gila boo? Aku bisa mati karena tidak menyentuhmu?

"kalau begitu kau harus patuh padaku "

"ne boo... aku kan hanya bercanda...

"baguslah kalau begitu..."

Setelah sarapan jaejoong mengantar yunho ke depan pintu, dan tidak lupa jaejoong mewanti wanti yunho untuk meminum obatnya dan makan dengan baik. Dan tentu semua ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari yunho. Yah tentu saja harus demikian karena ia sendiripun bisa mati jika tidak hidup dengan jaejoong.

"hati hati yun..."

"ne boo,..."

Yunho pun lalu mencium kening jaejoong dengan penuh perasaan. Dan akhirnya yunho pun pergi.

Tbc... REVIEW FOR CONTINUE

REVIEW YAH?

GOMAWO...


End file.
